Recueil de poème sur les différents personnages de My Hero Academia
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: Pour tout mes amis amateurs de poésie, d'oxymore, assonance, et de philosophie... Venez explorer avec moi une facette poétique de nos personnages préférés !
1. Katsuki Bakugo

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir et merci à toi d'avoir cliqué sur ce recueil de poème, qui ne sera pas exclusivement concentré sur les personnages des différentes classes héroiques, mais aussi des professeurs et héros professionnel. Mais trêve de grivoiserie, place à la poésie !

* * *

 _Bakugo, Katsuki – Rage de vaincre_

 _Air énervé bien déterminé, Katsuki l'était_

 _Aussi enflammé qu'un feu d'été_

 _Haine et peine, voilà ses chaînes_

 _L'envie d'arriver au sommet gravé dans ses gênes_

 _D'apparence dur, il imposait sa dictature_

 _Amis comme ennemis, réduits en confiture_

 _Explosion ou implosion de sa rage ?_

 _Sa colère encourage l'orage_

 _Son tourment venant du chagrin_

 _De ses rivaux il veut être le spadassin_

 _Pour oublier qu'il n'est pas le plus fort_

 _Et qu'il lui arrive d'avoir tort_

 _Continuel effort pour atténuer ses pulsions_

 _Peut-être viendra enfin l'acceptation ?_

 _La réédition de sa fierté afin que sa libération soit fêtée_

 _Que son égo soit libéré, et que le calme lui soit enseigné_

 _Sentiment de dominance, explosive son ardeur_

 _L'enivre la sensation de surpuissance_

 _Qui n'a d'égale que sa magnificence_

 _Haine corrosive qui l'alimente, Katsuki le massacreur_

 _Ou Kacchan l'ancien ami ? L'éloignant de sa pyromanie_

 _Deku, Deku, Deku, l'a combattu, vaincu et étendu._

 _Pourfendant son honneur, en miette sa fierté répandue._

 _Était-il sa plus grande honte ou celui qui le délivrera de sa mégalomanie ?_

 _Perdu et perturbé, Katsuki ne pouvait plus qu'admirer_

 _Attiré, captivé ou affligé il ne savait pas_

 _Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était dynamisé_

 _L'enveloppa son désir de mea culpa ?_

 _Avait-il été que monstre ou avait-il été humain ?_

 _Quand dans la vie il n'avait été que le venin_

 _Comportement de vilain, voulait-il vraiment devenir un héros ?_

 _Ou allait-il toujours se montrer impérieux sur ses égaux ?_

 _Révolution, évolution, était-ce la solution ?_

 _Sous-entendu ce sentiment intrus en lui_

 _Lui, qui dominait avec l'amour son conflit_

 _Confusion mêlée de honte, exclusion ou discussion ?_

 _Deku, Deku, Deku, l'aimait-il ?_

 _Comme un ami, frère ou amant ?_

 _Planant, larmoiement ou flamboiement_

 _Subtil, docile, péril, sentiment versatile_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour votre précieuse lecture, je suis honoré que vous ayez lu. Ce dont je serais encore plus honoré ce serait d'avoir votre avis dans les commentaires ! On se dit au prochain poème pour bientôt (une semaine normalement, soit le 6 février car je serais absent le 5)


	2. Momo Yaoyorozu

Note de l'auteur : Ohayo mina ! Content de vous revoir tous, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé le premier poème sur Kacchan. Sur ce, le second poème sera centré sur Momo Yaoyorozu. Ah oui aussi, désolé d'avoir plusieurs semaines de retard :)

 _Yaoyorozu Momo – Princesse de Tokyo_

 _D'elle émane la grandeur, la prestance, la bienveillance_

 _Excellence depuis la naissance, constance à l'élégance_

 _La beauté de son corps est métaphorique_

 _Tous ses goûts sont gastronomiques_

 _Yeux noirs de jais, éclat inégalé_

 _Sublimée par leurs beautés_

 _Dépeint la comme une étoile_

 _Tu en obtiendras la plus belle des toiles_

 _De tous elle a l'amitié, tel un sentiment familier_

 _Sa gentillesse non falsifiée, tous fascinés_

 _Hypocrisie la prend lorsque sa confiance est tyrannisée_

 _Stupéfaite depuis son échec, sentiment familier_

 _Pour Shoto son cœur bat-il ?_

 _Confiance fragile, se sent comme une imbécile_

 _Ne cherche pas à dompter sa douleur_

 _Est-ce là sa plus grande erreur ?_

 _D'humeur négative, elle n'était pas si naïve…_

 _Devait-elle sa présence à son seul talent ?_

 _Son pouvoir était-il vraiment si polyvalent ?_

 _Sa propre position la rendait maladive_

 _Son pouvoir était le trou noir de sa confiance_

 _Confiance ou défaillance, de sa faiblesse elle était consciente_

 _Sans sa richesse, serait-elle capable d'être triomphante ?_

 _Cachée, saccagée et attachée, était-elle qu'une sale engeance ?_

 _Est-ce une honte d'être faible ?_

 _Ou est-ce une honte que de le rester ?_

 _Devrait-elle donc être satisfaite d'une défaite ?_

 _Ses craintes… parviendra-elle à les disperser ?_


End file.
